Codename: YOUTUBE
by Useful
Summary: [You Obviously Underestimate The Underage Belligerent Efforts] Trying to make a better place for kids everywhere, follow Sector C and other Kids Next Door operatives on their many wild and crazy adventures; can they handle the threats of the adults constantly on their tail, or the rowdy teenagers always trying to ruin their fun?
1. OPERATION: INTRODUCTION

_**Disclaimer: I'm only going to put this once at the beginning of this story; I don't own any of these people, because if I do then that would be weird. Sadly, I do not own the television series Codename: Kids Next Door either, this fan fiction only being for the amusement of others and my writing mind.**_

**Hey there guys, it's me. I got bored of my other stories, so I thought I'd try and start a fresh round with this one. Youtubers in the Kids Next Door scenario, pretty genius. The plot hamster came from when I was mentioning and correcting who was number one subscribed on Youtube, then I said out loud as 'Numbuh 1' and thought of the show and then thought how funny it would be if these characters were in this silly situation.  
**

**The story will start out with a bit of introduction and plot, but from then on it will eventually just dissolve into prompts (suggested by YOU). Once we return to the plot, the main focus will be the characters introduced in this here chapter. Don't be shy though, you can mention other Youtubers. I may not know some, but I'm always willing to mention them. I even have some other Youtubers pre-planned into sectors and numbers. **

**Well, the numbers is kind of obvious. Most of them have a specific way to get their numbers, and others might be a bit more random. If you guess it, I might write a one-shot for you. ;)**

**Anyways, after this long list of bold text, I'd like to mention any cool anagrams are mentioned at the bottom. I will be making up some gadgets and then some will be re-used from the tv series, same goes to lesser villains, but I got a bunch planned.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Useful**

* * *

**OPERATION: I.N.T.R.O.D.U.C.T.I.O.N.**

**INTRODUCING**

**NEW**

**TEAM**

**RECRUITS BY**

**OPENLY**

**DEGRADING**

**UNDERWEAR**

**CHEESILY**

**THROUGH**

**INITIATION**

**OPENING**

**NIGHT**

* * *

There was always something unusual going on in Sector C, one of the largest and best sectors of the KND (or Kids Next Door, if you are unaware of what _they _are then maybe you should consider educating yourself) with it's flashy lights and Hollywood sign. Being located in the middle of the busy city of Sacramento; most of us would wonder how a large tree house would go unnoticed by adults. But the children do not question it, nor do many other people in the world seeing as this is a normal occurrence for them to eat, sleep, and hang out here without their parents or guardians questioning why.—maybe it's because they claim to be spending the night at their friend's house.

No matter what, adults don't tend to notice what their children are up too. Teenagers or pre-teen alike, oblivious to the ways siblings fight to maim or severely wound, using weapons and inventions that could be used in war and advanced technology. Are adults just stupid? Definitely not, but they tend to overlook things, finding their daily work-out and cooking specials much more important.

Once again, in Sector C, there is never a dull day. In fact, today was like any other days. Located just above the house known as S.M.O.S.H., an empty and abandoned house; whereas the tree house was easily filled with many gadgets and items that would make an adult scream for joy and want to touch it all. Okay, it wasn't much 'hidden' at all—there is a tree growing out of it. However, most people wonder why the house is abandoned, and Sector C doesn't question it much either.

You can see how whimsical the children and adults are these days, taking things with casual attitudes. Was there some form of hidden glamour on the world, or do children just see things differently then adults see things? It has been theorized many times why the human race is like this, but not even the top KND scientists know the answer.

However, they don't spend time in the empty house itself, making their way to the top in the large tree house (and by large, think abnormally large); sitting on the couch of the tree house and playing videogames, his posture lax as a single pink tongue protruded from his mouth was Numbuh 1 of Sector C. Leading his team with a…lenient fist. Most others wonder how he got into the role of leadership, though say it was his time in Sector S that brought him to the top before they immediately transferred him to a new Sector.

Described as a paranoid and oddly collected leader, he isn't as much a tactical genius as the others and is more of a great leader in his mercy and friendship towards his team. He doesn't take his position too seriously, though when it gets challenged he doesn't like it. The young pre-teen tries to act cool about it, but eventually it becomes an all-out war for his dignity and rank. Numbuh 1 looked over the screen of his Game Boy, blue eyes glazing over as he was alone in the room.

To the Kids Next Door, he was Numbuh 1. At other points, most others called him Felix Kjellberg, originally from Sector S in Sweden and now running the California Sector due to the lack of friendship and others challenging him (if anyone asked about how he came to the Sector, though many have a fear of that due to his undeniable rank). He tugged a strand of dirty blond hair away from his brow, "no!" The young Swedish operative had left his hand from the thumb pad for a second, only for his character to go steering into a monster and dying.

"Geez, Felix. Why all the screaming at a video game?" Numbuh 15 entered the large lounging area, being of Japanese descent and one of the first operatives to be transferred to Sector C after its re-creation, after Numbuh's 2 and 3; having been abandoned after the last operatives were decommissioned and the lacking of enthusiasm to be apart of Sector C was one of the biggest fears for new operatives. She was great friends with both Numbuhs, however, never took the time to get to know Numbuh 1 despite using his first name on occasions and casually.

Mari Takahashi preferred keeping to herself, being the only girl of Sector C.

"Hey! If you-uh died then you would be mad too!" He sat up from where he had been lying down, his expression a mock serious as she went by.

Rolling her brown eyes, and shaking her head, Numbuh 15 calmly replied. "Right, then again, I can't judge. I get angry easily at games, and frightened." That was the one thing most operatives of Sector C had in common, their love for videogames and taking down the adults. "Anyways, I came in here to tell you Numbuh 2 and 3 are at it again; next time don't put _them _in charge of choosing our dinner."

Felix looked confused, placing the game on the table and getting up, the eleven year old (almost twelve) stretching lightly. "Alright, alright." He paused to look back as the Japanese girl picked up his Game Boy, "don't erase my file!" He exclaimed, only to get a silent thumb up in reply. That usually meant he would have to start the game over again, though Felix didn't mind. It wasn't like he _hasn't _beaten that game a gazillion trillion times.

"No. You listen; we should totally go out for sugary treats, like donuts!"

"Don't you get donuts every morning? Aren't you tired of them?"

"You can _never _be tired of pink frosted sprinkled donuts."

Felix could hear Numbuh 2's eye roll as he entered the shared room of the duo. Numbuh 2 and 3 have known each other for a long time, and are considered best friends despite their arguing on a daily basis. Though at first they seemed to feel threaten by Felix's transfer to Sector C and automatic leadership, eventually they began to see him as a friend. Numbuh 2, being Felix's second-in-command of sorts, was the most friendly with him, whereas Numbuh 3 was more shy and reserved but got along well.

"Felix! _Please _explain to Ian that having a third meal of donuts is unhealthy." Numbuh 2 pleaded, glancing at the leader.

"I dunno Anthony, donuts sound pretty good right now—"

"HAH!"

"What did you have in mind?" Ian and Anthony were the craziest duo, always testing their friendship and yet partners for life. Being the 'original' Sector C, they've been here since their commissioning; only for Numbuh 15 to come along a few days later. They had their moments of hilarity, and are always on constant guard for each others back. Felix will admit he was a bit jealous of their relationship, hoping to have with his whole team.

Speaking of which, there was one missing.

"Burrit—" Anthony was cut off mid-sentence by Numbuh 1's question, glancing between the two as though they had something to do with his disappearance.

"Where is Numbuh 28?" Said was one of the newest additions to the team, recently being moved from Moonbase to Sector C; he was a rather mysterious fellow the others had to admit, but good at what he does. Most would call him the tech-guy, the go-to for things that needed to be created or fixed. He spent most of his time on his computer and also had a passion for videogames, though his was kept more private and to himself; not taking interest in co-operative play much at the moment.

"Last I saw him, he was in his room. I swear upon Ian's hair, we didn't prank him today…" Ian and Anthony had found hazing to be a fun method to greet Numbuh 28; being significantly far off the number scale and much more quiet and serious; they had taken it upon themselves to 'lighten him up'.

"Can we have burritos?" Numbuh 2 continued, slipping his hair out of his eye casually. Ian rolling his own blue eyes.

"No way! Donuts!"

"Burritos!"

"Donuts!"

"Burritos!"

"Do-_nuts_."

"That. Sounded. So. Wrong." Anthony and Ian argued back and forth, about ready to pull out their favorite weapons and use them against each other. This happened usually every year, if they're lucky, where a full out battle would happen between the two. According to Numbuh 15, at least. Felix just mindlessly watched, before stepping in as Ian was about to insult Anthony, which would in-turn cause the other to fling himself at his friend.

Seriously, the two were childish and acted like enemies half the time. "Okay bros, we'll get burritos for dinner and then donuts for dessert." He compromised, noticing the slightly disappointed look as Anthony put away his S.P.I.C.E.R., obviously hoping to shoot Ian with one of his favorite weapons to prove the bread-headed kid he was wrong once again.

"Okay." Ian and Anthony both said in unison, trudging off to the lounge where Numbuh 15 was still playing Felix's videogame. "Hey Mari." They said, sitting down on either side of her, a look of complete boredom that would not last for long; it usually never did in Sector C.

Felix ran a hand through his hair, walking off to their last operative's room. Knocking on the door, Felix had no idea of his first name, but instead the whole team called him by his number. It wasn't unusual for this, especially someone new and as private as him. Though it was obvious Ian and Anthony tried to pry it out of him by asking nonsensical questions. "Numbuh 28, you still alive bro?"

The door creaked open as the lights of many screens illuminated the room, a single dark eye watching Felix curiously. "Yes." was his single reply, before fully opening the door to reveal him. He was short, with dark colored hair that could be mistaken as black or dark brown depending on the light. His dark eyes completed his look, but when he smiled it made the young member look completely different. "I've been hiding from Numbuh's 2 and 3 all day." Was his simple explanation, making the other KND operative nod in understanding.

Numbuh 1 didn't blame them; if it weren't for the automatic role in leadership at Sector C then he probably would have gotten more than one 'initiation' from the duo. His own being an open embarrassment of cheese; a cheese hose being stuck in his pants when he was formally and publicly recruited and honored to be Sector C's new leader. The cheese had gone into his pants and everywhere on the ground, resulting in laughter from the KND operatives at the Moonbase and present for the event. Ian and Anthony laughing in the background snickering and snorting through their nose.

At first, he resented them. Then Felix began to laugh at himself alongside the others, impressing the mischievous duo and 'passing' initiation.

Numbuh 28 wasn't so lucky, getting water dumped on him at every turn, and once getting a pink frosted donut to the face. Although Felix knows the two aren't being like this on purpose, it was just in their nature to try and get the other kid to laugh at himself; they weren't being successful, and since then Numbuh 28 has remained completely straight-faced to stubbornly prove them wrong.

"Right, well we're going to go out for some burritos and then donuts do you want to join—" In that moment, there was a flashing red alarm going off, causing the pair to look up and around; knowing full well what that meant. "Err, I meant we're going to kick some adult butt!" Felix corrected himself jokingly, but didn't waste any time as he ran down to the lounge and where the alert system was; Numbuh 28 was right on his heels.

When they arrived, the other three operatives were at the screen; eyes narrowed as they watched. "It's Barrelman again." Anthony informed, typing on the screen as a giant mech with barrels for feet, and a large barrel for a body came stomping down the road towards where the S.M.O.S.H. house was located and Sector C. Another figure sitting on the mech, laughing manically; his face covered by a barrel with sunglasses.

Which often makes Felix wonder how the adult could see, though he didn't linger on it too much in fear his brain would start to hurt in attempting to understand the adult ways?

"Alright bros, battle stations. Numbuh 15, prepare the K.I.T.T.E. C.A.N.N.O.N. and fire at will. Numbuh 28," he turned to the other operative, who in turn saluted; he was so formal around the others, having come from under 457 and 389's command on Moonbase. "Get the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., we're bringing the party to him."

Numbuh 28 nodded, running off. Numbuh's 2 and 3 following, while Numbuh 15 was already gone to activate the K.I.T.T.E. C.A.N.N.O.N. Felix, the leader of this team and sending these children to fight battles against the adult world, who are attempting to bring the joy and fun out of their lives, looked up as Barrelman approached.

His blue eyes narrowed as the operative swept some hair away from his face, a determined look on his face as he went to join the other young men on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.; strapping his seatbelt in despite the quick ejection he, and Numbuh's 2 and 3 will be doing to fight the lone adult. "Alright bros, Kid's Next Door—battle stations!" Felix proclaimed as Numbuh 28 jetted them forward and out of the tree house.

There never was a dull day when a kid under the age of 13 was apart of the Kids Next Door; always living life in some form of action movie. Able to go places and do stuff unlike the other kids, who didn't have any cool gadgets or the skills to handle the life as an operative. That's okay though, because Kid's Next Door job is to protect those kids and let them keep their childish freedom—no matter how boring some of it may seem. No more broccoli being shoved down their throats, no more spanking, they wanted their own independent freedom.

"Say guys, just looking at his barrels is making me thirsty; think we can get some Root Beer after this?" Ian suddenly asked, making the other three groan.

"_Ian_."

* * *

**S.M.O.S.H. ;; Super Mysterious Operative Sector Headquarters**

**S.P.I.C.E.R. ;; Stingy Pepper Infused Cannon Enflames Retina**

**K.I.T.T.E. C.A.N.N.O.N. ;; Kommon Intelligent Terminator Tech Ejecting Cats At Non Nifty Older Nemesis's**

**C.O.O.L.B.U.S. ;; Carries Operatives Overhead Luxuriously Boasts Unbeatable Speed**


	2. OPERATION: FRIEND

**This is the end of the two chapter introduction. **

**So this chapter is a bit cheesy, I'll admit I'm still getting used to fight scenes in a cartoon-y not gorey manner. From here on out, it'll be prompts. I'll probably start with a few revolving Sector C, I think the next one will feature Mari because I really need to get her to integrate with the team more. Leave a review with some suggestions, again do not fear mentioning other Youtubers. I have Sector E, Teen Ninjas, some Moonbase goofballs...**

**-Useful**

* * *

**OPERATION: F.R.I.E.N.D.**

**FREQUENTLY**

**RELENTING**

**IN**

**ENDURING**

**NUISANCE**

**DEMEANOR**

* * *

Numbuh 28 maneuvered the vehicle so they were directly hovering the barrel mech, Felix glancing at his teammates, before jumping down quietly, landing on his feet with an exclaimed cry, "stop right there, Barrelman!" Numbuh 1 shouted dramatically, pointing at the man who stood up shakily on the moving mech. Obviously unbalanced as the man with a brown shirt and slacks, fancy shoes, and a barrel over his head looked their way; how was he able to see them?

"I will stop when I please, I'm on a roll!" The four KND operatives looked at each other, a silent shared look as they though how _bad _that pun was. A loud thump could be heard and a scream as Numbuh 15, Mari, used the K.I.T.T.E. C.A.N.N.O.N. on the barrels, rhythmically hitting the wood and slowing the barrel-looking mech down in a way only cats could do so.

"Heey! What makes you think you can stop me?" The barrel man asked in a not-so-menacing manner, holding a small barrel in his hands prepared to be thrown at them.

Numbuh 2 glanced at his watch, brown eyes curious as he tried to tell time; like it was the hardest thing to do in the world with a watch made of scrap metal and random bits of items. "Considering this is the third time this month you have attempted defeat us ten gajillion times—"

"That's not even a word!"

"And we have won, we can stop you." Anthony continued ignoring Barrelman's interruption, as Numbuh 28 looked off into the distance.

"Guys."

"I will trump you!" The Barrelman continued, making his way over towards them, Felix nodding to Ian and Anthony who pulled out their weapons. The two of them jumping forward, while Felix also pulled out his weapon.

"You're going down!" Felix exclaimed, his voice drowning out Numbuh 28.

"Guys!"

Rolling eye, the dark haired and dark eyed grabbed Felix by the collar of his neck, "duck—!"

"Where?" But he was dragged down as they narrowly avoided a branch of the tree house, Numbuh's 2 and 3 clinging onto the side of the barrel as the mech began to climb. The cats had long stopped, since then Numbuh 15 has moved on to shooting other things at it in hopes to slow it down. Felix groaned, clinging onto the side and Numbuh 28 in a futile attempt not to fall. "Why didn't you say anything?"

There was a flash of annoyance in Numbuh 28's eyes as he released his G.R.A.P.P.L.E. as it went flying a manically laughing Barrelman (who was clinging onto the side also, having forgotten to put seat belts on his mech), hooking onto the side and pulling both Numbuh 1 and 28 until they were even level with the dastardly villain.

Barrelman took notice almost immediately, "hey, you were supposed to do a barrel roll off!" He exclaimed, another painstaking glance being shared between the two kids as they swung on the line of the grappling hook. Moving back and forth as they inched closer to where Barrelman was hanging. "No, no, I know what you're doing."

Felix rolled his eyes as Numbuh 28 let go of him, the blond pre-teen wrapping his arms around Barrelman, gripping him as he tried to pull the man down. "Let go!" The adult yelled, smashing his foot down on Numbuh 1, though the young man was easily able to grip him and swing onto his back.

"No!" Felix exclaimed, practically attempting to pry the enemy's fingers from his grip, though his hands kept getting swatted away as Barrelman alternated hands and gripping onto the barrel mech. Numbuh glanced down, Ian and Anthony clutching the side for their lives, but making their way slowly up to the top. Numbuh 28 moving down to meet him; that was those three, and since then the K.I.T.T.E. C.A.N.N.O.N. had stopped and Mari had begun using ice scream to throw at the barrel from the top of the tree house. Her screams in Japanese could be heard as they got closer and closer.

The leader of Sector C continued to yell at the Barrelman, a futile fight as they just tried to knock one off. Felix having the advantage of clinging onto the adult enemies back. "Let go erf—" Felix shoved his hand over his mouth, reaching out for his slim and pale fingers, only to be swatted away. "me!"

It was that moment when everything happened at once, the barrel mech reached the top and Mari was screaming as she fired ice cream at the wooden and mechanical mech. Her brown eyes narrowed and dark brows furrowed. "You idiots! Can't even take down this thing!" She yelled when she saw them all hanging around.

"So my root beer float mech has worked, we made it to the top!" Barrelman forgot about the KND, his legs flailing as he laughed manically.

"Uh, dude, the mech didn't float…It climbed…" Ian shouted from below, the mech climbing into the lounge area where the team had assembled minutes before. Mari still shouting at them.

"What." The four boys exchanged a glance, knowing he was disappointed that his pun was just ruined. The mech had since righted itself, Felix now sitting on top of the Barrelman not realizing this could be the easiest victory ever; Numbuh 28, on the other hand, moved so he could hold down the villain. "Hey!"

"Do something you stupid, my god can't you idiots defeat him!?" She shot some ice cream at it some more, making the floor sticky and sweet, melting quickly in the hot California air.

Ian and Anthony ran ahead, trying to find the controls as the mech continued moving forward, ignoring Mari's shots. "How do you stop this thing?" Ian asked, knocking on the wood of the barrel, trying to find some form of secret compartment.

"Haha! It just keeps moving straight!" Everyone looked at each other, before Felix finally spoke up.

"So…you mean it'll just climb back down and continue on its way?" He clarified from on the Barrelman, who continued to struggle from Numbuh 1 and 28's combined weight.

"That's right!"

There was a moment of silence, disbelief, and wondering if the Barrelman was truly just completely like this. Felix grabbed the adult by the collar of his neck, "Numbuh 15, stop shooting and make sure you grab him before he escapes." Motioning to Numbuh 28, he shoved the Barrelman off the mech, who fell in angry ranting of it being "his mech" and "he could totally take them down if he tried".

Numbuh 15 grabbed him, not before kicking the villain in the chest and shooting him with ice cream. "That's for being a—" Her Japanese words were lost on the rest of the team, and Numbuhs 2 and 3 high-fiving as they jumped down.

"Pretty easy," Ian commented, putting his hands on his hips. Blue eyes having a triumphant look as though he had just defeated a Teen Ninja or one of the Delightful Populars from Down the Street; but those are another story to be told.

"Dude, Barrelman is always easy. It's not like he has an army." Anthony retorted, crossing his arms. His wide smirk indicating he was proud, however, like any kid would be after defeating their friend in _Call of Duty_ or some other game.

"I do have an army! My Barrel Army, you'll see! You all will see!" Barrelman laughed manically, causing Sector C to roll their eyes quietly.

"Suuuuuuure." Was all Numbuh 3 had to say, running a hand through his bowled hair. "Can we just throw him out and go get our food already? I still want those donuts."

Looking at each and every one of them, making sure the mech (which had since then continued moving and right out the wall and climbing onto the ground, out of their hair). His blue eyes curious, Ian wanting food, Mari fuming and probably preparing every single Japanese insult towards them, Anthony shrugging like he could care less but Felix knew that he wanted burritos as much as Ian wanted donuts, and Numbuh 28's indifferent look. Numbuh 1 shrugged, "sure, just avoid hitting the house."

A shared grin between Numbuh 2 and 3 as they moved forward to grab the rambling Barrelman's biceps, since the team had begun ignoring what he had to say. "I WILL be your arch nemesis Numbuh 1, one day!" He finally spewed, the kids of Sector C knowing full well he was just trying to hard to be noticed by them.

The two best friends dragged the…nuisance towards where the mech had come through. With devilish smirks, they heaved him through and out the hole. Of course, the Barrel man's "ows!" and "curses!" could be heard as he fell down the abnormally large tree. Leaving just Sector C alone with a mess that probably won't be cleaned until someone trips, or it magically happens by itself. The former never being the case, and thus leaving it to the kids to decide how long they can tolerate the mess.

The Barrelman will be back, they all knew that. No matter how many times the bashed him in the face, threw him out of the tree house, he always returned. It was the logics of cartoons, and was never be questioned—like an abnormally large tree house growing out of an abandoned house, or where kids disappear to or even if they live with their parents. Many questions can be asked, but no answers would be found. That is, unless a shrug explains everything.

After a long pause, and standing around in a circle as a team, Numbuh 28 finally spoke; the reserved one of the group, never really straying out so far from his room since his recruitment in Sector C. "Anyone want those burritos now?" He asked, looking between the two.

There was a chorus of "sures" as they all agreed they were hungry, moving towards where the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. had returned, Numbuh 28 calling it back remotely after leaving it hovering for so long.

"Say bro, why the sudden integration?" Numbuh 1's dirty blond brows were furrowed as he walked beside the other operative, leaving Ian and Anthony to mutter amongst themselves. Mari coming up beside him, her dark eyes curious; with an epitome of anger from the boys leaving her to fend for the base and them getting nothing done.

"What do you mean?" Numbuh 28 asked innocently, smiling lightly with an unusually bright smile. He always claimed it was because some hygene obsessed villain whitened them; but Felix never believed it. Then again, Numbuh 1 also brushes his teeth regularly, though they aren't perfect and he eats an abundance of junk food also.

"You're talking, and want to go out?" He couldn't help but roll his blue eyes, buckling his seat belt in the KND transportation vehicle. Watching as the tech-y guy maneuvered it expertly out of the base when the rest were buckled also. "Numbuh 28 that's rather odd of you—"

"Jordan. My name is also Jordan." Everyone's attention snapped to the operative, Ian and Anthony leaving their own teasing or Mari about butt plugs or something to look his way questioningly. Everyone would assume until he got transferred to a new Sector, he would remain unknown to them and stubborn persist to be called Numbuh 28 all the time. Even on leisure rides like this one. Jordan looked over at them, "what? You thought I wouldn't like you enough to give you my name?" He voiced their thoughts, making them numbly nod.

"Well, you know, Anthony and Ian are idiots." Mari stated defiantly, crossing her arms and glaring at the two.

One scratched his neck shamefully, while the other looked down at the ground. "Sorry man." Anthony said, looking away.

"You passed initiation?" Ian was almost hesitant that Jordan would be mad at them, shiftily moving in his seat in unease. They were al team mates, sure they picked on each other. Made fun of Mari for being a skinny Ron Jeremy, Ian and his hair cut, Felix's accent, Anthony and his poopy eyes. Then Jordan and his, well, right now they weren't sure what to tease him about. Being a shy and new operative in Sector C that was the point to make him fit in.

Jordan laughed quietly, landing the bus. "Thanks. But, let's get some burritos. I'm starving." He was the first one to hop out, the rest of them following.

"And pink frosted sprinkle donuts!" Ian added as he was the last one out, following the crew into the house; Anthony's house to be exact where his mom was making burritos for dinner.

"Mom, I'm home and brought my friends!" Anthony called, ignoring the shouts as his siblings—both aspiring to be Numbuhs of their own one day and join the KND—ran down to badge them into teaching fighting moves. Rolling their eyes, they really wanted to sit down on the couch and play videogames, ignoring the kids who climbed on the back with their hands draped over, constantly asking questions.

"So what did you do today?"

"Did you beat anyone up?"

"Were any adults nasty to you?"

"Did you have to watch an educational video and _die_?"

Jordan snickered behind his hand, receiving a kind glare from Anthony. "Buzz off!" He turned to them, as the younger kids stumbled out of the room laughing loudly. They were devious, probably up to something. "Geez, they're annoying."

"But you love them anyway." Ian said knowingly, causing the rest of them to smirk. No matter how hard they all tried, Felix couldn't come to hate any of them. They could all be annoying at times, even Numbuh 28, or not wish to get to know him. It was just how they were. He had to learn about them, how Mari enjoys Doctor Who and he needed to relate to her with it. Or Ian and Anthony and their obsession with bursting into songs at the wrong moments.

Felix smiled, turning as a shadow came in the doorway, Mrs. Padilla entering the room. He paused the game, causing Mari to frown with a indignant "hey!"

"Guys! Dinner!"

It wasn't unusual for the team to eat together, whether it be their parents giving them money or convincing them to let them have friends over. Heck, or even just eating at the tree house with what they scrounged up or horded in the fridge. They were family.

* * *

**G.R.A.P.P.L.E. ;; Grabbing Rapidly Proceeding Pulling Easily**


End file.
